


Do You Remember Me?

by caterdiamond



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Patroclus Has Prosopagnosia, References to Depression, Zagreus is only briefly mentioned, mostly angst if you squnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterdiamond/pseuds/caterdiamond
Summary: He scooped more of the Lethe up in his hands at stared at the water as it spilled out in between his fingers. He silently rambled to himself, not knowing what else to do, "I once again, seem to hesitate. Why? Why do I hesitate when there's nothing else to do but drink? H-" He was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. He chuckled weakly, assuming it was the stranger again. But he looked different in his peripheral vision, not the normal red and black colors, but instead green and yellow. Before he turned his head fully he heard the newcomer's voice."... Patroclus?"The voice was so familiar, and it was so full of hope and sadness. It was gentle and hushed and he loved how it sounded, but it sounded so familiar and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His eyes widened in realization. It can't be..
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Do You Remember Me?

* * *

Patroclus had nothing else to do but sit and wait. He told the stranger that passes by to tell Achilles to "risk it all," knowing Achilles will know what to do then. He had hope, somewhat. He hadn't had hope in a while, but he's going to keep the little hope he has that his Achilles will return to him. He can't recognize faces, so he looked different unique qualities of a person to remember who they are. Hence why he always calls Zagreus "stranger" despite knowing his name; he doesn't know if it will be Zagreus or someone else until he hears his voice. He chose to remember Zagreus by the fire on his feet and his outfit. He did look a little different than all the others in Elysium, and nobody really did pass by Patroclus, so he had no worry to remember his appearance that well. Zagreus is the only one that passes by and chats with him. He enjoys the company, yes. It's a nice change of pace from the usual silence of his closed off corner of Elysium.

Patroclus wasn't used to having conversation with someone again. It's been a long while since he's talked with someone before Zagreus started appearing regularly. He knows he probably heard his rambling, so he always responds with a fake chuckle to try and brush it off as nothing. If he can. Sometimes he can't find the energy to fake a chuckle. He'll instead just say "oh" or hum in acknowledgement to the stranger. What else was he to do? The stranger is consistent of asking about Achilles. Patroclus would normally love to talk about his Achilles, but what is he to say? The thought brings him down more, since he thinks he'll never see his Achilles again. Hopefully Achilles will follow through and risk it all, as requested by him. That's all he can hope for. If he does not follow through, Patroclus guesses he'll just sit here for the rest of time and continue to ramble to himself.   
  
But when he runs out of things to ramble about; what is he to do? Sitting here and doing nothing for the rest of time sounds horribly boring, but he supposes he'll manage. Occasionally watching butterflies fly around his corner or the stranger to pass through. There's nothing else he can do. 

He turned around and cupped his hands in the river Lethe, bringing the water up to his face before stopping. He was about to take a sip when he hesitated, water leaking out of his hands and back into the Lethe. He wants to forget everything, but he can't get the image of his Achilles out of his head. No, he doesn't want to forget him, but he does want to forget how badly he wanted to grow old with Achilles and live his life loving him. Instead, he died and is now resting here for the rest of time with the thought of his Achilles going on without him.  
  
He scooped more of the Lethe up in his hands at stared at the water as it spilled out in between his fingers. He silently rambled to himself, not knowing what else to do, "I once again, seem to hesitate. Why? Why do I hesitate when there's nothing else to do but drink? H-" He was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. He chuckled weakly, assuming it was the stranger again. But he looked different in his peripheral vision, not the normal red and black colors, but instead green and yellow. Before he turned his head fully he heard the newcomer's voice.  
  
"... Patroclus?"   
  
The voice was so familiar, and it was so full of hope and sadness. It was gentle and hushed and he loved how it sounded, but it sounded so familiar and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His eyes widened in realization. It can't be. Patroclus looked up at the newcomer. He immediately recognized that curly and long blond hair. That was his Achilles. He was here, Achilles was really here. Patroclus stared for a few seconds before standing up. Achilles looked down at the river and then up at the now standing Patroclus.   
  
"You drink from the Lethe? Pat, do you-" Achilles looked down, he was so close to crying at the sight of his lover here. "Do you still remember me?"   
  
Patroclus slowly approached his Achilles, cupping his head then pulling him into a hug. "Of course I remember you, My Achilles. How could I ever forgot you?" Patroclus held Achilles tight, as if he could disappear at any given moment. Tears fell out of Achilles' eyes then rolled down his cheeks. He buried his face in Patroclus' shoulder.   
  
"I missed you, my Patroclus. I'm so sorry for everything I've done before-" Achilles stopped mid sentence to take a gasp of air. He doesn't remember the last time he cried, if he did at all. Fear is for the weak, after all, "- before you died."   
  
Patroclus shushed Achilles, kissing his temple. "I forgive you, my Achilles. I forgive you." Before he knew it, Patroclus had tears forming in his eyes, as well. The feeling of his Achilles finally in his arms once again was the best feeling. Achilles has never felt more safe than he is now. He feels as if he belongs in Patroclus' arms.

After being separated from his Patroclus for so long he's been needing to be held like his Patroclus holds him. 

Patroclus ran a hand through Achilles' hair, working out some small knots here and there. Achilles never really did brush his hair, especially when fighting in a war and the knots would only form back quickly. Patroclus pulled Achilles away and cupped his cheeks, brushing some tears away and kissing the rest. 

He missed his Achilles more than words can say, and he knew his Achilles missed him the same way. He still had some things here and there to work out, but he felt happier already with his Achilles reunited with him. He'll have to thank the stranger the next time he sees him. 

Achilles turned away to wipe the rest of the tears from his eyes, "Well, Pat. Fill me in: what have you been doing out here?" Patroclus smiled to himself, Achilles' voice always sounded so soft and caring. Patroclus absolutely adored it; he could listen to Achilles' voice all day long and hear stories of what he did when Patroclus was no longer there.   
  
"Let's not worry about catching up just yet, my Achilles. I would like to enjoy this moment a little while longer before we start talking about our time apart. If that's alright," Patroclus ended that sentence with a gentle kiss to Achilles' cheek and pulling him back into his embrace to hold him some more. Achilles nodded in response, "Yes, of course that's alright, Pat. As long as I get to enjoy this moment with you."   
  
Achilles buried his face back in Patroclus' shoulder. Patroclus had no worries here; he was finally at peace. Patroclus ran his fingers through Achilles' hair again and slowly coaxed the two to sit down on the grass and hold each other that way. Achilles maneuvered himself to sit in Patroclus lap and lean his cheek against his chest. Patroclus wrapped his arms tightly around his Achilles, but not too tight. He wanted to be gentle with his Achilles, it's been too long since they've seen each other and he did not wish to push anything too far. 

  
He cupped Achilles cheek, slowly coaxing Achilles to look at Patroclus' face. Patroclus looked between Achilles' eyes then his lips, "May I..." He trailed off, knowing Achilles would know what he wants. 

  
"You don't have to ask for permission, Pat." Achilles smiled softly to his lover, "Of course you may." Patroclus chuckled softly to himself and connected their lips together. It's been so long since they last kissed each other. They both missed this and needed it badly. The kiss didn't last too long, when they separated they pressed their foreheads together. Their hair falling in their face a little there. They made eye contact with the other and laughed softly, as if sharing an inside joke. They both missed each other terribly, and they're more than happy that they're reunited again.   
  
They're both going to have to thank Zagreus next time he passes by, for this is the happiest the two have ever been in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say here besides plug my twitter. this is just a quick thing i wrote in my spare time, anyway my twitter is: @NARUMlTSU_


End file.
